Christmas: Depression Turns Into Happiness
by Cherry-Blossom-Kunoichi
Summary: Sakura has been planning for the Last year to have Sasuke and Naruto over for Christmas, because usually they're all alone. When she finds Sasuke screaming and shouting in his house, can she bring him to love the joys of Christmas once again?
1. Chapter 1

Right hello again guys, this is my official second fanfic :D

Its so exiting right?

Well, i had a dream, and this was it, so i decided to write it down, and write it up when i got home from school, and this is the end result. I will continue with this, and my other fanfiction, as the are both long storys. (this was origionally a one shot, but it got too long, and i could never fit it all into one chapter anyway!)

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto..sadly...If i did, Sakura would be top kunoichi, Sasuke would be less of an ass, and naruto would be even more of an idiot than he is now. Also, Deidara would be a good guy (because he is awesome) and Hinata would be less shy...**

This is the First Official Chapter of : Christmas: Depression Changes To Happiness

* * *

The Snow falling lightly towards the ground, landing with a small '_thud_' onto the ground in its unique little shapes.

The Sky, a shade of dull grey lighting up the heavens, with silver-lined clouds dotting around from here to there, scattering the beautiful sky above Konoha. It truly was a beautiful day, one of the best so far, considering the time of year.

24th December. One of the best days of the year in the point of children. Presents, loads of food, joy and happiness, what could be more?

_rrriinnnnggggggggggg rrriiinnnggg rrriinnnnnggggg rrinnngggg rrriinnnngggg rriinnnnnggg rrrriinnngggggg rrrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg..._

Hundreds of children ran through the hallways of the acadamy exiting any way possible - through doors, but some crazy children were so exited that they jumped through windows with their newly equipped ninja reflexes and training.

Today was the day that they would break up for a total of 14 days, overseeing the joy of Christmas, all the way to New Years eve. It truly was the best break that the little children had, without a care in the world.

Most familys would go on holidays to the Sand Village - Suna, to get away from the toe-dropping low temperatures, and some would go to to The Village Hidden in the Mist - a truly remarkable place to go at christmas time, beautiful sights, big trees decorated in bright heart-warming colours and much much more..

But some familys would simply stay in the Fire Country, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha to be presice. It wasnt special, but it was home for the people who inhabbited it.

The Academy Students running around in the thick snow, nearly up to their knee's in the padded substance. Some were making quick snowmen, before they had to run home to their familys, and some having intence snow-ball fights, not caring when they had to be home. This was to be enjoyed, so why waste it?

"Hey! You! Stop that, your going to break a window!" Shouted Iruka, friendliness laced within his firm but subtle voice.

He knew he could never be truly mad at his pupils, but Tsunade sure would with that temper of hers...Asking for a new window wouldnt be his idea of fun with the angry Godaime. No, he would make sure that he wasnt put in that position.

He loved watching the kids playing and having fun in the snow, so carefree. No douts, no worrys, no regrets. So happy. They had no rules in life. Only to have as much fun as possible - and he seconded that motion. These kids were training to become lethal shinobi - deadly nins to be feared.

But looking at them now, he didnt see any of that, only love and compassion, would they really be turned into emotionless vessels that would kill in the still of the silent night?

No, he couldnt think like that, they would be doing it for for Konoha. And that was what mattered.

Just as he was about to look to his left and tell a little girl off for throwing snow-balls to near the acadamy building, a blur of pink rushed past him, nearly knocking him off his feet in the thick under-lying snow.

'What the _HELL _was _that?_' He thought, still puzzled that something 'pink' had nearly knocked him clean off his feet.

'Oh i know! of course, the _only _pink thing in the village i-'

'**IIIRRRRUUUKKAAAAA-SSEEENNNSSSEEEIII, **im so so so sorry, i really am, i mean, i am in a kinda rush, but i really didnt mean to knock you over and-'

As '_it' _carried on rambling its incoherent nothings, he realised just who it was. The first two words proved his first guess correct. There were only two people in the village who had passed on through the academy that still called him with his additional 'sensei.'

Obviously Naruto, he never would stop calling him 'sensei' and he was to proud of Naruto to tell him to stop, so he didnt even bother trying. The second was like a fellow sister to Naruto, they had gotten extremely close during Sasuke's absence, but still remained like brother and sister.

Of course the second was none other than Sakura Haruno herself.

"And im _really...really _sorry, for bumping into you sensei, i didnt mean to, _honestly!_" Sakura finished, the coldness of the winter bringing up the slight red tinge in her porcelin skin.

"Sakura, for the one billionth time, stop calling me sensei, your sixteen years old, you graduated 4 years ago for petes sake!" Iruka exclaimed, a warm smile lit his features. He missed their class, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto and of course Sakura. They were his closest class.

"Oh yeah. Forgot again, silly me!" She mumbled, making a mental note to remember that..she never was very good at thinking things through and remembering them.

"Oh sorry Sen-Iruka! I gotta go! Loads of stuff to do you know? Food, Preperations, Presents to wrap, Decorations to buy, my mom took all the decorations to Grandma's! I have to buy all new ones, as well as presents! Unbelievable!" Sakura exclaimed, clearly in a state of confusion and worry.

'Wait..what? Shes a Haruno isnt she?' Iruka thought, after thinking things through, he put two and two together, and caught Sakura just as she was about to dash off. Uncomftable in the silence, he spoke again.

"The Harunos...Haruno...**Ahh Yes, i remember!** Your Family go to the Village hidden in the Water every christmas, i remember! Very Unique - You did your 2nd grade essay on it! But if i remember correctly, you said that they leave on the 23rd correct? Shouldnt you have left by now?"

"Well...you see...Uh...I, we-well...I decided...No-Not to g-go..." Sakura chocked, trying to sound as well as possible, she had been planning this for a year now, Iruka-sensei wasnt going to ruin her surprise!

"_but wwwhhhyyyyyyyy..._from what i understood, you love going to the Village Hidden in the Water. There has to be some good reason." God, he sounded like a lost little 5 year old looking for his mum. She had to tell him, he was going to get it out of her one way or another.

'He's just as bad as Naruto...and he is _really_ bad..' Sakura thought, a small frown imbedded on her face.

"Fine. you **win. **I decided not to go with my family, that bit is true, but i did it for a reason. Naruto and Sasuke are **always **alone on Christmas Eve, and more importantly **Christmas Day. **Its not fair, they need to be with people that love them. So, last year, i decided that i wasnt going to go this year. That i would invite them over to my house, and dragg them there if they couldnt or wouldnt come, and that i would try and make them feel loved, even for one day. Its all i wish. Is That so bad?"

Iruka was shocked..stunned even. To think that one sixteen year-old girl would give up her family holiday, and the time with her family just to make her friends feel loved..it was, amazing to say the least.

"Well, good for you is what i say! Now...how can i help? Well, i can definately help with decorations, i have way to many for myself, so, would you like to come round and collect them? Ill give you a hand if you want too"

Sakura was happy to say the least, it was a big load off her mind, she really did want to help them in any way she could, this was just the only one that appealed to her.

"Sure Iruka-Sensei, ill come with you now, and thankyou, it feels good to talk to somebody about this, ive been planning it for a year!" Sakura shouted. A big goofy smile appeared on her small face, illuminating her beautiful emerald orbs.

Slowly they made their way to Iruka's Flat. It wasnt far from the Acadamy, as he was there everyday, he made sure to get a flat which was of short walking distance. It made his life that little bit easier.

Iruka's flat was small to say the least, but big enoght for him to live in happily, he proceeded to go up the stairs into his bedroom. He had got all the decorations down last night, ready to be put up, but realised that he had way too many. He was happy that they would be going to some use, instead of a life crushed in the bin.

"Right, i have to get back to the Academy, to make sure those little rascles dont break anything, such as my window. The hokage would have my head!" Iruka said, whilst scratching the back of his head and smiling a little bit.

"Wow Iruka-Sensei, there are loads of multicoloured ones here! Thankyou ever so much, ill get out of your way now, ive got things to be doing aswell, thanks again byee!"

Sakura had by now picked up the box of coloured Baubles and proceeded to the door. Balancing the box one one hand, she gave a wave whilst turning around and making her way back home. She still had to make the living room, tidy the house, wrap the presents she had bought for the boys, and put the tree up ready to be decorated.

She proceeded back to her two story house and did her chores. Once she was done she looked at her now clean house, three sleeping bags laid next to eachother, ready to be slept in, and the big gir tree, in the corner of the living room was now put in place, waiting to be covered in a beautiful arangement that made cold-people's heart's melt at the sight.

She had also decided to bring her ipod dock downstairs so that her and her team-mates could listen to music whilst hopefully having fine.

"I hope everything turns out the way i planned." She thought quietly to herself, her inner quietly agreeing with her.

The presents stored under the Christmas Tree, decorated in different coloured wrapping paper. She had taken her time, all year deciding what to buy. In the end, she had bought 3 presents for each boy. Sasuke's wrapped in a dark blue wrapping paper, Naruto's deccorated in starry orange paper. They looked pretty.

She glanced at the time on her Ipod.

'6.48pm...hmm, they would have had tea by now, and they would be back at home..moping. Well. I guess its time to put my one year plan into action!' Inner Sakura cheered. She was ready.

One year of waiting, all for this.

Now, the decision. Naruto or Sasuke first?

well, the main choice would be to go get Naruto first, she knew that he would come no matter what, but Sasuke, she could almost garuntee that he wasnt going to come. So getting Naruto, he would probably drag the Teme back to Sakuras house no matter what...but she wanted him to enjoy his stay..not hate it.

Decided.

Sasuke First.

* * *

Curtains Drawn, Lights off, Phone Unplugged, Television off, Doors closed and locked tight.

Sasuke hated Christmas, it was the one time a year that he remembered his long-lost family.

He **hated **it. It was sickening.

He could even remember it when he was young..so full of love and compassion..

_FLASHBACK_

" _Itachi-nee-chan! Come and make a Snowman with me, he can be tall, with a scarf and a hat on! We can use the stones over there for his buttons and the twigs over there for his arms, ppppllleeeeeeeaaaassssseeee?!"_

_Itachi looked at his little brother, the begging almost got him to come, but his eyes, black oynx so caught up in his happy little family that he could'nt let him down. Not today anyway. If just for today, he would make his little brother happy, and give him happy memories to remember, memories that he so desperately wanted for himself..._

_"Sure Sasuke, start making the head of the snowman, and ill make the base and middle, okay?" _

_Sasuke's eyes lit up in pure happiness when his brother said yes. He'd been ignoring him lately. Sasuke thought that he had done something wrong. But his mom just said that Itachi was busy with Anbu and all.._

_"Being promoted at such a young age is Hard sasuke...you will learn that some day.. you will also learn, that people who give up their time just for you, Sasuke, you should treasure that person, treasure them always, promise me? "_

_"Of course Mama, i promise i will treasure those people!" _

_Sasuke could remember his mothers words and his reply very clearly, but he just wanted his brother to play with him, was that so wrong?_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sasuke remembered that day clearly. It was one of his fondest memories at the time, they spent the whole day playing and talking together.

Making Snowmen, Creating Snow Angels in the thickened snow, talking about their days, new jutsu's and so so much more..It really was a day to remember. For both of them.

Unfortunately staying in the snow all day did have its downs. When returning to the house, Sasuke high on Itachi's shoulders, They both had dreadful colds, and were off school and acadamy for at least 3 days. But it was worth it..to be together.

"NO! **STOP IT!** Stop it! I **DONT WANT **to remember!"

Sasuke Clutched his head and brought it to as close to his chest as he possibly could, his knee's had been brought up to his chest aswell, head pearching on tightly, not wanting to let go.

He was so alone..so very alone.

After killing his brother, he realised what a mistake he had comitted, and immediantly decided to kill the elders of Konoha for deciding Itachi's fate. There was a war. Such a big war. Konoha had nearly been destroyed, there was so much blood-shed, it wasnt fair, so many died in those three days.

The Akasuki, or what was left of it, came together with Kabuto and Orochimaru, and tried to destroy the Leaf Village. While Konoha fought back, Suna came to the rescue once again, But it wasnt enough. The enemy were winning, and just as all hope was long, The Village Hidden in the Mist came to help - remembering the fight with Gato, Zabuza and Haku, they saw the war and decided to lend a hand, and then the Hidden Waterfall Village came - After Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura helped out with the sacred water, they also decided to fight.

After all four nations got together, Konoha was finally getting the upper hand. And they were winning the war.

After what seemed like eternitys the Akastuki was dead, Kabuto and Orochimaru destroyed. Only one remained, and that was 'Tobi' Finally he revealed himself to be the one and only Uchiha Obito, being controlled by Uchiha Madara. Somehow Madara had found a way to reside in Obito's body keeping himself and Obito alive for years on end.

Kakashi told everybody to step back and he fought with the Uchiha himself. After a 5 hour long battle, the battle reached its climactic end. Killing Obito and Madara along with Kakashi himself. Tsunade tried everything she could to save the Team 7's sensei, but all was lost. His name was soon put onto the KIA stone along with the rest of his friends and family, for none of them would ever forget him.

* * *

Sasuke told Team Hebi to stay behind and to fight by all means necessary, while he took care of some 'buisness' elsewhere. They agreed and after three hours of battle, Karin was killed by Sakura, tortured till she found out where a certain raven-haired Uchiha was. She finally gave in and told Sakura the truth, Karin was left to die, left to blead to death. And within 10 minutes, she was.

Suigetsu was fighting with Rock Lee and found that he was much quicker than he remembered, so ending it quickly he picked up his sword and waited for the precise moment to plunge the sword straight through his right lung, punctering it all the way through and out of his back. Suigetsu knew that he would only be alive for more than 5 minute if he was seriously lucky. He had practiced this Jutsu so many times that it was practically second nature to him, though with somebody that fast, it was harder than he expected.

He heard a female screaming and the noises coming closer and closer with each passing second. From what he could tell it was two ninjas, from Konoha 'Just Great' he thought. From what he could sence they were powerful too..

He dropped the now limp body onto the floor as two figures merged from the forest. A girl, two buns atop of her head, her chocolate brown eyes and sun-tanned face stained in cascading tears. Pouring down her wet cheeks, dripping off the end of her chin. She was screaming into Lee's now cold and lifeless body.

The boy next to her was standing up, a lone tear making its was down his handsome face, long, brown hair out of its usual loose ponytail falling freely into his face. He muttered five short words under his breath. Making the girl look up and Suigetsu's eyes widen, then fall back into their normal shape, smile twitching slightly on his face.

After a 2 hour long battle, Tenten and Neji had managed to kill Suigetsu to the point where you couldnt tell that it was his body any more. His body burned so badly that you couldnt tell any facial features or one finger from another.

He died within 3 minutes.

Juugo however went into the second seal of the curse mark and went on a wild rampage. His lust for blood overpowered him, and he couldnt tell friend from foe. After 2 days of the intence straining of the curse seal, it started to eat off his muscles and his chakra network to suply itself with the needed substances.

Eventually Juugo couldnt sustain the curse mark any longer, his body was shutting down from the inside out, the curse seal eating away at his muscles had left him weak - weaker than any time before, and he had absolutly no chakra left.

He was in Immense Pain, he would never be the same again.

Tsunade did the only thing she could do, she put him to sleep gently with her Medical Chakra, she understood the pain he was going through, what was forced on him to begin with. So she did the humain thing, and sang him a lullaby as he fell into his eternal slumber.

* * *

Its called 'War' for a reason. You lose good people, and you lose bad people. War will always go on in the world, as peace cannot be obtained with a world full of Ninja.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the cold hard floor, tears pouring down his chisled face. They shouldnt have died, sure they were people he rounded up to kill his brother, but they shouldnt have died like that. They deserved to be killed like the credible ninja that they were, not killed mercilessly, then walked away from.

His hands raised to his head. He wanted it to all go away.

For it to stop. He didnt want this...He didnt want any of this...

Memories, of the past, of Itachi, of Hebi, of Naruto, of Sakura, of Team 7, of Rookie 9, of everything. He didnt want it anymore.

"Stop...STOP...**STOP. GO AWAY, I DONT WANT THIS, NONE OF THIS, IVE HAD ENOUGH, GO AWAY, STOP FOLLOWING ME, EVERYWHERE I GO," **

Sakura had just arrived at the Uchiha District. Suddenly she heard shouting and screaming coming from the main house. One word flashed through her mind before she sprinted for the door.

_'Sasuke'_

She reached the door as the voice inside started getting even louder before. If whoever it was, was screaming before, then they were downright screeching now..

She stepped up to the door and opened it a little and she saw the most horrifying sight she had ever scene in her entire 16 years of living. Throughout assasination missions, and The Great War, this image would scar her for life.

Sasuke, the proud emotionless Uchiha, last surviving man of the Uchiha clan itself was sat in the corner of a dark room as tight as a sixteen year old man could make himself in a ball..crying.

Something was wrong, no, something was seriously out of line.

Is THIS what christmas did to him? All these years?

If the scene wasnt enough he kept shouting, but this time, she could hear every word he was saying. She just stood and watched and the Uchiha finally released his anger and sadness..

**"MEMORIES, OF MY BROTHER, OF HEBI AND OF TEAM SEVERN, IVE HAD IT, IVE HAD ENOUGH, LEAVE ME ALONE, STOP STOP STOP, PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE THIS TIME, DONT COME BACK, I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER, I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER MY FAMILY, STOP STOP SSSTTTOOOPPP, LEA-"**

Just as he was about to continue his shoutings, he felt a walm pair of arms circle around his neck bringing him closer to 'its' body. He could feel the warmth raidiating off whatever 'it' was, it made him want to feel more of the welcoming warmth to his cold and fail body.

He immediantly looked up and felt 'it' shift its body so that 'its' head was resting in the crook of his masculine neck. The first thing that Sasuke saw was Pink.

His eyes widened as tears poured down his already wet cheeks, it was _her_. Why the hell was _she_ here? _She_ was suposed to leave with her family _yesterday. _

"Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke managed to choke out, after shouting so much, his voice was starting to break, and he could feel a cough coming up through his throat. She was almost choking him by hanging onto his neck to tightly.

Oh..She hadnt heard him...Oh shit...Could she have heard what he said? What he shouted?

Sasuke looked down to her body, she was at his left, her arms hanging on like a death choker round his neck, her breathing was laboured, irregular..

No...Shes not..._crying..._...is she?

"Sa-sasuke, ple-please, dont..dont cr-cry...i-im, im sorry i wasnt here for you!" Sakura sobbed even more heavily into his shoulder, after he started screaming again, she tried to cover her ears, trying to block out the sound, she didnt want to hear it, any of it. It was wrong.

So wrong.

She hadnt even noticed that he was so messed up inside. Letting out all her girlish-fantasy's onto him when they were younger, but really, she didnt know him at all. She didnt know the Sasuke that spent the whole of Christmas shouting and remembering painful memories that no child should have to remember...she didnt know him.

"Sakura, you were suposed to leave with your family yesterday, why on earth are you here, in my house, strangeling me to death.." Sasuke had calmed down now. After the initial shock of her being there, he had returned back into the Emotionless vessel that he was and always will be.

After he finished speaking, she swiftly let go of his neck, and placed her hands softly in her lap, still crying, but not as hard now. Sasuke still had tears pouring down his cheeks, not even bothered about wiping them off.

"Sa-Sasuke, well, yo-you see, thats why i-im he-here...I..i planned thi-this all a-along, last ye-year, I..**decided that i wasnt going to go on my normal holiday, i wasnt going to be with my family, i was going to spend it with you and Naruto, because you and him need me more than my family needs me!**" Sakura shouted the last part, looking Sasuke straight in the eyes. Her pale complexion shone in the moonlight, making her look like a fallen angel. Beautiful.

If she had kept going, she would have just stuttered all the way through. She wasnt the week needy girl anymore, she could take care of herself. And she was going to prove that to him.

Sasuke was stunned. Not to the fact that she had shouted at him, but that she had givern up her holiday, but most importantly her _family _just to be with a monster like him. It was _Obserd. _

He remembered something, something **important. **Something that his Mother said to him in his fondest memory, something that she said he should treasure..

_FLASHBACK_

_"Being promoted at such a young age is Hard sasuke...you will learn that some day.. you will also learn, that people who give up their time just for you, Sasuke, you should treasure that person, treasure them always, promise me? "_

_"Of course Mama, i promise i will treasure those people!" _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

**Thats Right. **He could remember now...His mother said he should **treasure** that person...what if...what if that person...is...Sakura? Should he treasure her always? Is that right? Maybe he should go with her tonight and tomorrow...if it makes her happy..

_'Wait..._A year ago? Shes been planning this since _a year ago?_ Wow, thats a long time..Shes probably put alot of effort into this...knowing her anyway..' Inner Sasuke thought, well, yes, it did seem true..

"Okay." Sasuke Replied, He would go with her. This time, and this time only. She witnessed his time of raw emotion, and she saved him from the depths of insanity, so he would go her way just this once.

"Wait..What? You'll come with me, seriosuly? Your not kidding?" Sakura looked at him uncertainally, she couldnt believe that _She, Sakura Haruno_ had got _the Sasuke Uchiha_ to come with her for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day!

She looked at him with uneasy eyes, obviously deep in thought to why he would say yes. He owed her an explanation. So he might as well give it to her.

"No. im not kidding. You caught me on the one day of the year where i let my emotions free. Just one day a year, and you were here for me. You brought me back from the depths of hell themselves, and my...my **mother** made me promise something..and im not going to break my promise to her. Its all i have left... So, if it makes you happy, then ill go with you..and the dobe." Sasuke said, secretly, the moment she moved away from him, she took her heat with her, and, to be honest, he missed it. It made him feel walm and tingly inside, no other girl could do that to him...he wondered what it ment.

"Wow" This was all Sakura could get to come out, she would prod him about his memory's and promise later, for now, she would bask in the moment of the Uchiha coming with her.

* * *

Well, to be honest, i was going to make this a one shot, but i decided about halfway through that its never going to be a one shot, so :D

Hope you enjoyed it, i have my own ideas about what will happen in the big war in Naruto, so i decided to incorpret them into this fanfic.

I also have my own idea about Tobi, so i put them in too :D

Ja Ne! xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, _im on chapter two, i have to say,

i didnt think that this would be as popular as it has been!

thankyou people who have reviews my story, you made my day :D

well, lets get on with it shall we?

This is officially the second chapter of,

Christmas: Depression Turns Into Happiness!

_

* * *

__Previously.._

_"Wow" This was all Sakura could get to come out, she would prod him about his memory's and promise later, for now, she would bask in the moment of the Uchiha coming with her._

* * *

Sasuke lifted himself from the floor and let the feeling quickly re-enter his legs. Sitting down on them had caused him serious discomfort, but after _what _he was doing at the time, he _didn't __really _notice.

Sakura slowly lifted her head to watch Sasuke struggling to get himself together. The strain had hurt his legs from what she could see, but being a medic-nin, she noticed that he probably had a simple case of pin's and needles, it wouldn't last long, in fact, it should be over any minute now.

Feeling the feelings return to his legs, Sasuke stood up straight and slowly walked out of the room. Leaving Sakura alone to collect her thoughts. She didn't bother asking him where he was going, or what he was doing.

She knew him better than that.

Sasuke walked up the stone cold stairs and as quick as he could into his room.

Sasuke's room was one of the biggest in the whole house. On the left was a double bed, equipped with beautiful midnight blue satin sheets, silk blue pillows that matched, and a dark blue rug to go over in case he got cold - which he rarely did, what with all the nightmares he had, he would usually wake up sweating and panting every night. It was a miracle that no-one ever heard him.

On the right on the bed was a bed-side cabinet, a digital alarm clock rested on its shinny wooden surface along with one photo. The photo he had turned down on the night that he left for power. The photo of the one and only Team 7.

On the right to that was a dresser and a wardrobe. It didn't have many clothes in, mainly ones for fighting and missions. Black trousers, black and blue tops, and the occasional white top as well. He didn't exactly have bright taste like the Dobe.

In many of the cupboards was where he stored his weapons. Kunai's, Explosive Tags, Shuriken, you name it, and Sasuke most likely had it. He had an endless amount of these tools, as ninja needed hundreds of the things every day.

In the cupboard third down, to the right was the one weapon that he hadn't touched since the Great War.

His Kantana.

He loved this weapon, the power radiating through it, whilst powering his ever-famous Childori through its beautiful smooth metal. The power it could make you feel whilst running it through someone's flesh. The drive for blood.

He suppressed this thought and started rummaging through his closet for some suitable pyjamas and other items that he would need for the night and tomorrow.

After a while of looking through various cupboards and more, he found long silk blue pyjamas, his toothbrush, a formal set of clothes for tomorrow, and a brush to take with him. After years of training, his hair had remained the same spiky mess at the back, but just a little longer. The bangs at the front now reached the end of his chin, hanging off the end of his masculine jaw. He thought that he should just keep it the way it was - it suited him better than short anyway.

Finding his mission rucksack, he quickly pushed his items into it, zipped it up, placed it on the bed and walked briskly into the bathroom.

He walked over to the marble sink, placed over in the back right hand corner of the larger room and looked at his reflection.

It was grim, he looked...scared. You could see the dried tears on his pale face, the trail in which they had rolled down, staining his face for the time being.

Wetting his hands by the tap, he felt refreshed, better even. Ice cold water pouring onto his hot and clammy hands. Slowly, his pulled his hands from the basin up to his face. Pressing the palms of his hands over each side of his scolding face, it somehow managed to cool him off.

After a moment or two, he pulled himself together once more, and turned the cool running water off. Looking in the mirror once more, he stalked off, ready to face whatever Sakura wanted him to do. It was still early he thought.. 7.15pm...And they still had to pick the Dobe up...

Sasuke picked up his pace and returned to the living room, seeing that Sakura had managed to get up off the floor, and was now supporting her weight by the door frame. She was bending over slightly just in front of him, placing her glowing bright green hands on her thighs and lower leg muscles moving up and down occasionally. Obviously soothing the aching muscles that lied within.

After a few minutes of healing and staring, Sakura stood up and stretched her legs out again. Stretching her arms out in the process.

"Well, you've got your stuff right? Lets head out and go get Naruto!" Sakura said, as enthusiastically as possible. She really did want Sasuke to have a good time, and for once, just one, to forget all his troubles...It meant the whole world to her..

"Hn" Was his only reply.

Together they walked out of Sasuke's house, locked the door and down the empty and eeiry streets of the used to be Uchiha District.

* * *

Just as they were about to leave, Sasuke turned round to face his 'home' once more, thinking about what he was doing, he was leaving his house on _Christmas! _The _one_ day of the _entire year _that that he let feelings out.

Was he _really _prepared to just _leave?_

Sakura sensed that Sasuke was having troubles leaving his house, she just knew it. It was hard for him, _too hard. _

Slowly she turned round and walked up to his troubled stance once again, and curled her small hand in with his large ones. Immediately she felt him stiffen and tense his hand. He quickly whipped his head round, looking at her with his usual emotionless eyes.

'Wh-Why did she d-do _That_?!' Sasuke thought, he hadn't expected her to do anything, just stand and wait till the proud Uchiha was done with his mourning's, but _this..._this was_certainly_different...

He could remember the day that he was so mean to her, so incredibly cruel…It was the day, the day that he nearly died……

_FLASHBACK_

"_SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! I NEED YOU!" Naruto was panicking, where the hell was she? She was fighting next to him only a few seconds ago, he turned around for a moment to dispose of his enemy, turned back round, and she had gone! Mysteriously disappeared in the blink of an eye!_

"_SSSAAAKKKURRRRAAAA-CCCHHAAANNN!" Shouted Naruto, he needed her, not him – Naruto, but __him__._

"_Naruto? IM COMING!" He heard her say, good, at last, she was going to save __him__._

_Sakura heard somebody shouting for her, it sounded familiar, who was it? If only it were a little louder.. She had got caught up fighting that bitch…what was her name…Karin? Yeah, something like that.._

_Suddenly she heard it again, and something tweaked in her smart brain. _

"_SSSAAAKKKURRRRAAAA-CCCHHAAANNN!" _

_Only one person dared call her that…Naruto, it was Naruto shouting for her, and he sounded somewhat desperate. She raced towards his loudening voice, pumping chakra into the soles of her feet._

"_Naruto? IM COMING!" She shouted, desperate for him to hear her voice, she hoped he wasn't hurt, she begged in her mind for it._

_Suddenly a burst of clear orange came into view as she stopped herself, just long enough to see the gruesome and horrifying sight that she thought that she would ever see.._

_Blood. Blood __everywhere__._

_On the ground, on the trees, on the bushes, on Naruto,_

_On the three body's lying still__, two lying face down in the brown/copper dirt, and one lying face upwards. _

_Naruto was standing next to the one lying face upwards, the one she knew all too well. _

_The one that __broke her heart in two._

_She'd come too late. _

_That bitch Karin told her that Sasuke was going after the Elders. That they'd ordered Itachi to eliminate his family, __he didn't choose to kill his family._

_She was going to talk some sense into him, she hoped that he hadn't he hadn't done anything he would regret just yet…but he had. He'd killed them. _

_The two other bodies, lying face down in their own blood, not moving, not breathing, __**Dead. **_

_They were the bodies of __The Elders._

_She didn't care, she didn't even glance at them. __He had her attention. __He looked dead, was he dead?_

"_Sakura-Chan. He's still alive, he's still breathing. I checked. He need's help Sakura-Chan, he needs __your __help._

'_Should we help him? After what he did to us?' Inner Sakura mumbled, she was being unusually quiet today, although she couldn't blame her. _

_Then she remembered. When she became a doctor she made an oath. An oath to heal and help anyone, regardless of who they were, or what they meant to her. She promised, to herself, to Tsunade-Sama, to everyone. _

_She __wasn't__ going to let them down._

_Determined, she knelt down beside Sasuke's broken body, and looked at his extensive injury's, examining him._

_Visible Broken Bones,_

_Bones sticking out from under the skin, protruding out in different directions,_

_7 fingers visibly broken,_

_Right leg, out of socket,_

_Left arm dislocated, painfully,_

_A big gash deepening in her stomach,_

_And various other deep cuts and scrapes along his body._

_Just looking at the blood pooling around his body made her want to vomit. But she made a promise, and she was __going __to keep it. _

"_Naruto, cover me, im going to heal him." _

_Nodding his approval, Naruto walked away and let her get to work; covering her if need be, watching her skills as she healed her ex-teammate. _

* * *

_It took her 6 hours and 48 minutes to heal his body back to a state which he was stable. 6 hours and 48 minutes to heal his body to a point where he wasn't going to die at any moment. _

_His arm back in place, bones back under the skin, fingers back, and perfect once again, and the gash in his stomach completely gone, his toned stomach not having even one scar from where it was once ripped open. _

_He was lucky, really lucky, she just had enough Chakra to fix him and just in time too. One more minute and his heart would have given up, and stopped beating completely. _

_But now, she had used so much chakra, that she couldn't even heal a paper cut if she tried. She couldn't move one part of her body even if she tried. Healing took a great deal out of her, especially on her own body muscles._

_Sakura looked down at his pale face, it was now just after midnight. His pale complexion shone beautifully in the peaceful moon, almost mesmerising her into a long and endless sleep._

_The only thing that stopped her was Naruto. He was slowly walking towards her, towards __him. __Probably to see if he was alright, but nevertheless, she couldn't let Naruto touch him. He wasn't out of the woods yet, not just yet anyway._

_Sakura pushed her hand up In front of him, stopping him from getting within 2 feet of his precious body. He looked at her with his gorgeous Cerulean Blue eyes, silently pleading her just to make sure he was still alive. It was nearly 4 years since they had touched his body, 4 years since __she__ had touched his precious pale skin._

_Even through nearly seven hours of healing she couldn't touch him. His body and skin to fragile to touch with skin. So instead, she had to keep her hands about one inch above his skin at all times. One touch, and he would probably have died. _

_She couldn't deny Naruto. Sakura knew the brotherly bond he had fought oh so hard to protect, he __needed __this. _

_Moving her hand aside, she saw gratitude and thanks in her near brother's eyes. Slowly, he sat down next to his still sleeping body and placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead. _

_For a few minutes they sat, making sure that he was alive and in front of them. _

_He'd done it, destroyed what little he had of his broken family, and what did it get him? More and more away from the people that truly loved him. Was it worth it? They didn't know, they would have to ask him when he woke up._

_Naruto slowly removed his palm from Sasuke's forehead, as Sakura moved her hand up to his cheek. Sakura moved her warm fingertips over to the side of his eyes, moving some of his soft raven bangs covering his masculine jaw._

_Just as she got to his cheek once again, another hand whipped up to grab her wrist in a painful attempt to get her off._

_Quickly looking at Naruto, she realised that he was no longer looking at her, but wide-eyed down towards the ground. Following his eyes, she was looking into the Crimson Red Eyes of the Uchiha's Sharingan._

_**Sasuke Uchiha was awake**__._

* * *

'_Where…Where am I? _

_Am I…Am I Dead? Is that where I am? _

_Heaven, Hell? Oh yeah, after what I've done, Hell._

_Wait, something's touching me………should something be touching me?_

'_Its' moving…from my eyes down to the side of my head, I need to stop this…_

_..Can I move?'_

_Sasuke whipped his hand out as fast he could to grab what ever was touching him. Even though he'd just had major surgery – not that he knew of, his reflexes were still absolutely spot on._

_Opening his Onyx eyes, it took a few moments to completely get used to the surroundings. Things blurry and not completely in focus. _

_A blur of bright pink and bright vibrant yellow brought him back to reality. It was then that he realised that he wasn't in hell, but in the normal reality. Back with his old teammates – Team 7. _

_What was touching him though? Looking over to where his hand was still grasping something, one word which would haunt him forever._

_Sakura._

_Nobody touched him. __Not her, not Naruto, not anybody. _

_She had to get off him._

"_Sa-Saku-Sakura. Get the __Hell__ off me, and __don't__ touch me ever again. Oh-Kay?" _

_He didn't want her touching him, nobody touched him. It wasn't right to touch him. He would make her remember._

_Sakura's eyes widened, even after going through extensive surgery he was still acting like a cold jerk. She would show him. Nobody spoke to her like that, not these days. She was a highly respective Kunoichi, the top in Konoha. He wouldn't disrespect her, no matter how much she still loved him._

_Hey eyes narrowed to slits, looking straight into his coal black eyes._

"_Listen you stupid, self-centred jerk…" _

_Sasuke's eyes slightly widened, he never expected her to talk to him like that. Her of all people._

"…_I've just spent nearly __7 hours__ healing your clumsy ass, __every__ scrape and cut, __every__ broken limb and broken finger, __**I won't be able to move any limb in my body for the next 24 hours because of you! **__And you __tell me off?__" _

_Sakura was livid, absolutely angered. Sasuke was lucky she couldn't move, if she could, he would be back in the condition he was before she began. She was slightly shaking from the anger coursing through her body. _

_On the other hand, Sasuke was shocked. He never thought Sakura, __Sakura Haruno__, of all people would speak to him like that. She loved him, __**right?**_

"_**Naruto, **__please, can you take me back to Tsunade-Sama? I can't feel my arms, feet, legs or anything. Please, I……I can't be here anymore." _

_Naruto stood up, and picked Sakura up bridal style, and turned around. Just before he walked away, he spoke for the first time to Sasuke. Still lying on the forest floor._

"_Ill be back for you Later. Don't move……not that you could if you wanted too." _

"_Stupid Dobe."_

"_Goodbye……Sasuke" _

"_Hn."_

* * *

_**Since then, Sasuke hadn't spoken at all to Sakura. Passing by her in a corridor was un-comftable, and when Naruto tried to start a casual conversation, neither said anything. Things were Awkward. **_

* * *

This is why Sasuke was so surprised when she said that she had given up her Christmas for him. He thought that she never wanted to speak or have anything to do with him ever again.

He was so cold, so incredibly frozen with her.

Apart from missions for Team 7, she never spoke to him, never had anything to do with him and vice versa.

He always felt a little sorry for what he said, and the way he acted, but his Uchiha ego never allowed him to say it directly to her.

Why would she give up her family and holiday for a monster like him?

He would have to ask her that sometime.

* * *

After 10 minutes and 38 seconds of standing in silence Sasuke turned around and walked away from his 'home.' How he hated that place. Everything that he hated was to do with that house. And for one night, one night only, he was going to forget all about it.

Slowly walking to the Dobe's house, the silence was un-nerving, that was until Sakura decided to speak.

"Sasuke, umm, I well, I know that we haven't been on the _best _of terms lately, but can we put it behind us?"

Sasuke thought carefully about this, she did deserve it, after what she did. After what she accomplished.

"Please…?" Sakura added. She really did want to put it behind her. Sure she was angry, but Tsunade-Sama always said that anger was never the way forward. Its just with Sasuke she never had the nerve or the words to ask him. This was almost perfect timing.

"Aa"

Sakura smiled. Even though she didn't speak with Sasuke, she knew that this meant 'yes' in Sasuke language. She had spent too much time listening on his conversations with Naruto, and gradually picked up his way of speaking.

'Oh shit…' Inner Sakura said to her outer.

'What? What's wrong?!' Sakura replied, she had grown close with her inner recently.

'You! You haven't realised have you? You're still holding Sasuke's hand!' Inner Sakura cheered, flipping backwards in joy.

Looking down at her left hand, she saw that indeed, it was still tangled within Sasuke's large ones. Should she take it out of his? Should she keep it there?

She had to admit, that she had expected Sasuke's hands to be cold, they were the hands that had killed so many people, hands that had killed innocent people mercilessly. Yet, they were warm, so incredibly warm that she could feel the bodily heat wavering off them in tiny strokes across his palms. It was…kind of…nice…

* * *

Looking down at the small girl beside him, he realised just how much she had grown in these past four years…

She was no longer weak, he could admit that. But her body had improved much as well. Muscles now lining her arms and thighs, defining her body even more than it was. Long creamy legs up to her flat and now toned stomach. A body that any Kunoichi would die for.

Her face and head was what defined her all the way across the Ninja Land. Small pouty cherry red lips, perfectly shaped on her beautiful face. Cute button nose that was perfectly proportioned. Eyes, the most beautiful thing about her. A gorgeous shade of Jade, so full of love and shining as lively as could be.

Even to her hair, a shade of bright pink that everybody tortured her so much for, yet now, it seemed to just add to her beauty.

Wait what……Beauty? Sakura?

'Im losing it, thinking about that, going insane……snap out of it Sasuke……Snap out of it!'

"Sasuke, are you Okay? You were frowning, is something wrong? Have I done something wrong?"

Still hand in hand, in the middle of an alleyway, stopping to talk. Passer's by would mistake them for a couple.

"No. Nothings wrong. Lets go, its getting late, and we still need to get the Dobe."

Sakura's mouth hung open in shock, eyes slightly wider than usual. That was the most words he'd spoken to her since that day.

Sasuke was confused; all he said was that they should go. Was that so wrong? She was standing in front of him open mouthed, did he offend her?

'Why do you care about what she thinks of you all of a sudden?' Inner Sasuke said.

'Wait, who the hell are you?' Sasuke thought.

'Im your inner, im always right'

'Pfft. Whatever.' Sasuke said to his inner.

'No wonder she hated you.' Inner Sasuke jeered.

'Hey, shut the hell up!' Sasuke shouted.

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of Sasuke, was he okay? First of all he was frowning, now he's just making weird faces at himself, should she snap him out of it?

Moving closer to him, she placed her free hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little, and making him come out of his 'trance.'

"What?" Sasuke mumbled.

He was slightly confused, he was talking with his inner and then Sakura tapped him, right?

"You were making faces at yourself again, it was quite amusing to watch really…" Just then she bust into giggles, clutching her side with her right and free hand.

Sasuke was once again confused, why was she laughing like that? It was like she couldn't stop herself.

Thinking about it, when was the last time he laughed like that? A proper laugh, or even a smile, just a simple everyday smile. She smiles everyday, even if it's a small one, its still a smile right?

He never smiled, since the day Itachi killed his clan, not one, not a laugh, not a smile. It was almost like a curse. Cursed to never enjoy life again.

His face dropped, his hand fell from hers, stopping at his side. His head fell forward, bangs obscuring his view, only letting him see the dull and boring floor beneath him.

He smirked, true, but that wasn't smiling was it? It was a 'Ha im better than you' sort of thing, not 'Look at me, im happy and I don't care what you think' smile. He wanted that one, not the fake rubbish.

Still laughing, she continued to laugh, just his face, a face of pure bewilderment and confusion made her continue. She never saw him like that. He was always so sure of himself, but not now, not today.

Suddenly his hand fell from hers.

She looked over to him. The depressing aura coming from his Chakra Pattern, and just generally. Head dropped, hands limply at sides, looking at the floor. She almost felt kind of sorry for him.

What was he thinking about?

Itachi? His Mother? Father? Home?

What was she doing… oh yes…laughing? Was he thinking of laughing?

She couldn't remember ever seeing him smile, and when she meant 'smile' she meant really smile. Smiling for being happy, for enjoying life as she did. Not the smirking crap that his often did.

'Well. Time for a change.' She thought. Inwardly Smiling to herself.

Quickly slipping her hand within his once again, she wrapped herself into his warm body. Laying her head in the crook of his neck. Pressing her feminine body into his firm masculine one.

A simple everyday hug, but she knew, she knew that it would mean so, so much more to Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel her slipping her small hands within his, and instantly felt a whole tonne better – not that he would ever admit it. Her light and joyful energy, everything he wasn't, it seemed to fit her so well. Maybe one day she would rub off on him.

Maybe.

Suddenly he felt her pressing against him in a simple hug. Her small petit frame meshed into his. Her head laying comftably in the crook of his neck, almost resting on him. Her left and his right hand closed tightly around each other. He knew that he was just trying to make him feel better, but also that she had worked out what was wrong with him.

For the first time in nearly 9 years,

**Sasuke Smiled.**

* * *

Wow!

Thats taken me two and a half days to complete!

Im glad its done, really!

Hope you like it :D

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Reviews make my world go round, id die without them!!**

Thankyou!

By The way, i promise that next chapter will have Naruto in it, like in the story sort of thing!

:D

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyya Guys, **

**Im really sorry about the wait!**

**The week after i posted chapter two, i got bombarded with Homework - do the teachers ever give you a rest, or think that we have other things to do?**

**Apparently not .**

**Anyway, Yes. Getting to the story, i got really annoyed so i started writing the third chapter in school - y'no, like you do, and my 'friend' wouldn't leave me alone, so i had to give her what ive written and let her read it.**

**To be quite honest though, she has told me all of her story's right N-I-N ?**

**Okays, lets get onto the important stuff shall we?**

**Disclaimer - Im very sorry, i forgot in the last chapter, rushing to get it on and what not, But no, unfortunately i do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I just own the idea's for the story and what they do in it, nothing more and nothing less.**

**I hope you like my new chapter, i worked very hard on it, so,**

**This is chapter 3.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Suddenly he felt her pressing against him in a simple hug. Her small petit frame meshed into his. Her head laying comftably in the crook of his neck, almost resting on him. Her left and his right hand closed tightly around each other. He knew that he was just trying to make him feel better, but also that she had worked out what was wrong with him._

_For the first time in nearly 9 years,_

**_Sasuke Smiled._**

* * *

They spent a long time like that. Simply enjoying eachothers body warmth and smell. Sasuke found that sakura had a very distinctive smell, Vanilla mixed with Sweets - and he felt that it fit her perfectly. He wanted to stand there for just a little longer, basking in the light of her being there.

Sakura on the other hand was in Heaven. She had waited for so long, wanting Sasuke to show some sort of interest in her, but this, **this** was overwelming. She felt surrounded in his masculine scent. It was all around her, dragging and pulling her in for dear life and she was welcoming it.

She decided that he smelt Minty, an odd smell for a man, but it mixed with the general smell of grass and dirt, but for her, it smelt absolutly wonderful.

She could have spent an eternity there, taking in his warmth, Sakura wondered what he was thinking, if he felt the same way as she did..

* * *

Sasuke had a cold heart.

So lonely and empty, deprived of what it needed the most - Love.

No Family to love, Definately no Bother to look up too, and no True love. Women to him were annoying creatures that just wouldnt leave you alone to have your personal time, or more importantly - Personal Space.

His icy cold heart had almost givern up, and packed in.

**Almost.**

But it didnt,

It _waited_.

Waited for years and years on adge, until the point came where it would finally be shown some affection. Some tiny spark that would will it to keep going, and keep beating, and it got just that.

Thanks to her, Thanks to **Haruno Sakura**.

Although he would never admit it, she willed him to keep going, and to stride towards the point where he would one again smile. Smile for himself, Smile for others, and to smile for the family that were shining down on him from the heavens.

And he owed it all to her.

* * *

_(Sasuke P.O.V)_

'It seems that the apologies and thankyou's for you are slowly piling up, Sakura. I am owing you more and more as our time together passes.' He inwardly thought,

And it was true, it really was piling up, he would have to think of a way to thank her...In the Uchiha way of course...

After what seemed like eternity's they broke apart and stared into eachother's eyes and for the second time that night, dazzling Jade clashed with Stormy Oynx.

'It was just a hug, a simple everyday hug...so why did it feel like so, so much more?'

_'You complete and utter Idiot! She's gonna' think you like her now, i mean, i know that we owe her, but that dosnt mean that you like her...does it?' _

'No, of course not! I'm just, in denial is all..'

He inwardly frowned. This was Sakura he was thinking about. _Haruno Sakura._ Plain and Weak _Haruno Sakura._ The girl that fawned over him, the girl that **annoyed the hell out of him -** That _Haruno Sakura_. The girl that was rejected countless times by him.

So why, out of all the women, did _she _make him feel that he was worth something, **_anything._**

Again, he wouldnt admit it to himself, but he did have deep feelings for the rose haired Kunoichi. Bonds that wouldnt easily be dissolved by walking away or simply Denial.

He would have to show her sometime.

But for now, he would have to figure out for **himself **just what those bonds where.

Slowly coming out of inner thought, Sasuke slowly started to walk off in the general direction of Naruto's house. He was still deep in thought though, letting his feet carry him off to the house he usually avoided, but making an acception for the girl slowly but surely, trailing behind him.

* * *

_(Sakura P.O.V)_

_Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step._

Looking up from the cold, hard ground Sakura looked up towards the man she was following. She had been to in thought to notice that she was indeed, at least 4 steps behind him, but it gave her a unique chance to look at him fully.

Not looking/speaking/communicating in any way towards the younger Uchiha in the past few months had certanally taken their toll. He had changed.

**Dramatically.**

He was no longer a boy, that much she could definately tell that much. He was at least a full head taller than her now, she was only at shoulder length...if that.

Sakura's eyes lowered slightly, skimming the tops of his broad sholuders, down his muscled arms. They wern't big, but enough to show that he had power in them and that he had trained for hours everyday working on them.

_'Dont you wonder what it's like to be picked up in those arms?' _

'STOP TEASING ME!' Sakura shouted back. Gahh. Her inner was really starting to piss her off.

Getting back to his shoulders, she went down the line of his spine. Even though she couldnt see the front of his chisled chest, she knew that it was there. It was covered in a black skin-tight vest, which in her opinion, suited him perfectly. It showed off every muscle, and the 6-pack that he wielded - perfectly.

Leaving this thought, she thought about another use for it, his chest was so warm, the warmth of him when he hugged her almost caused her knees to buckle, but he kept her up with his firm embrace.

She blushed at the thought.

Her mind began to wonder about what she had seen and done tonight. In the space of an hour, she had seen the Last Uchiha Cry, Scream and shout in agony and sadness, and to top it all off. She hugged him.

'Is this really Sasuke?' She wondered. It did seem a reasnoble thought, he was acting odd..

_'Chaaaa! Just be happy you got to hug Sasuke-Kun for a long peroid of time!' Inner Sakura cheered, she was jumping for joy at the mere thought._

'Dont call him Sasuke_-kun_. Its just Damn right _annoying_!' Sakura yelled towards her stupid Inner. She hated her sometimes, and this was one of those times. She hadnt and wont ever call him that again - not since he left to be precise. In the words of a friend, its just too troublesome.

* * *

_(Normal P.O.V)_

Sakura still behind Sasuke they walked. Sasuke glancing behind his shoulder occasionally, and Sakura sometimes looking up to his back, as if checking that he was still there.

And it wasnt long until they got to Naruto's apartment either, walking up flight's of stairs, neither daring to speak.

Sasuke abruptly stopped, causing Sakura to collide with his firm back, making a soft _thud_ sound on the floor.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" Sakura growled. He stopped so suddenly, he knew she was right behind him, he could've said that he was going to stop...or **something!**

"Tch. Were Here Stupid." Sasuke Replied. His voice going back down to the annoying Monotone that she hated ever so much.

Turning his head slightly he indicated silently to the door by his side. The neon-orange door that could only be inhabited by Naruto.

Sakura lifted herself uneasily off the ground and budged past Sasuke, clearly knocking him in the way showing him that she wasnt afraid or sickly in love with him anymore.

She went to the door and tapped lightly, but loud enough to be heard.

They waited a few moments, and suddenly a loud _crash_ could be heard from within the appartment. Thinking about Naruto's apartment, it was a complete mess. **Was. **She had gone into it about 3 months ago with Naruto and cleaned it all out. It was dirty, with over-dated produce that needed to be chucked away. Clothes thrown about on the floor, empty ramen-cups flown everywhere.

Sakura couldnt hack it, everything had to be cleaned up. So thats what she did. She had a weekly viewing of Naruto's apartment to make sure that everything was in order. Not perfect like her own, just tidy enough so that it didnt smell, or had a risk to Naruto's well-being.

She cared deeply for him, and wasnt going to let him rot away in a Hazardus Waste Bin.

Just then, her and Sasuke heard a **_'COMING!' _**also from within the apartment. After a few more thuds and crashes to be heard, the door opened with a _woosh _and there stood Naruto. As proud as ever.

The Number One Knuckle-Head Ninja.

Naruto was dressed in his pyjama's, with his frog-cap unneatly placed on the top/side of his yellow mop of hair. Pyjama's unneat and crumpled.

"Sakura-Chan? Sasuke-Teme? What the Hell are you guys doing here? OH! Not that i mind or anything, but, Sakura-Chan? You were suposed to go with your family wern't you? Why Are you still here?"

Naruto was puzzled, she said she was going with her family 3 days ago right? Was he going insane?

"Yeah..about that...Well. Im not going this Year. Ive planned for a long time now. Secretly. Planning to have you and Sasuke over for Christmas eve, and Christmas Day. I wont take no for an answer!"

Sakura was determined. She had got Sasuke, and she was going to get Naruto, no matter what! It was important to her, to have the two people she cared about in her life. They ment more to her than her own family, hell, they ment more to her than her own life. She would protect them as much as she could, to the end of the earth. So, to do this one small thing for them, something that causes them so much pain in their lifes. The thought of being alone on Christmas, it scared her.

She Looked at Naruto, looking into his cerulean eyes. Eyes that glimoured with Hopes, ambitions and most importantly, his dreams to become so much better than what he is now.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke. His Onyx eyes staring into her very soul, and her Jade ones doing exactly the same. His eyes, they were so different to Naruto's. So dark and menacing, but at the same time, they had something about them. Something Mysterious that made her want to look even more than that already had done.

She had to let them know how she was feeling. Right now.

"Guys.." Sakura started off, she didnt know how to finish, but she knew that she had to find the words to say to them. To communicate with her Teammates. They both turned to look at her. Naruto wide-awake now.

"...Christmas. The Holiday of Miracles, of happiness, joy and peace. IT means, eating loads and loads of food till you puke, having fun with the people you care most about. Kissing under missletoe, Singing to corny songs on the radio. Its these things, they make you feel warm and fuzzy inside. They make you feel good about yourself. And this year, this day, i want to show you what its like."

She stopped to take so air. But continued when she found that both men's attention's puerly on her.

"You guys...You both mean **_the world to me_**. I would do anything for you both, even if it only makes you happy a little bit. And...i might not always show it. Naruto, when i hit you over the head for doing something perverted, i really dont mean it in a bad way and Sasuke. I might not talk to you for months on end and i might not look or acknowledge you either, but deep down here.."

Sakura puts her hand over her heart.

"...I will forever care about you, what you think about me, and the way you see me. And just for tonight and tomorrow, i want you to try, and feel and see what true happiness is, whether its with me, or anybody around you. Im sorry if ive never told you how i truly feel, but thats what Christmas is for ne?"

Sakura finished with a big cheesy grin on her face, but even though she was smiling, fresh tears were cascading down her porcelin face. She was happy that she had told them, and it felt like a load was lifted off her chest.

She quickly looked over to both her team-mates. Naruto was still in his doorway, Mouth hung open - widely at that, Eyes open wide now. He wasnt asleep anymore.

Sasuke however, had his mouth slightly agape, but she could only tell because she had known him so long. To the untrained eye, he would look completely normal. She also noticed that for a split second, his eyes were only _slightly_ wider than usual, but not amazingly wide like Naruto's cerulean ones.

Surprisingly, it was Naruto who recovered first, and acted on her speech by walking two paces over to her, and pulling her into a Naruto Special Hug. She loved those hugs. If Sakura ever felt down, she would go and see Naruto. Its hard to believe, but he had a special way of making people feel 150 times better than before.

She never would have guessed.

He was surprisingly warm, for somebody that was only wearing Pyjama's, but that wasnt suprising, Naruto always seemed to be warm. Even on outdoor missions, his hands were warm. How unfair was that?

Slowly he pulled back, and held her at arms length, staring deep into her Bright Jade Eyes.

"Sakura-Chan, i feel the same way about you. I would go to any lengths to make sure that you were safe. You mean the whole world to me. Even Sasuke-Teme means a little to me, but not as much as you. I will protect you with my life, i promise!"

Naruto finished by doing the 'good guy' pose, usually done by lee or Guy-Sensei.

Sakura giggled, She always loved Naruto for his sence of humour.

"Me too."

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke, hand's in pockets, staring at the floor. Almost as if afraid of looking them both in the eyes, but he said it. He said the words that she desperately wanted to her. And it hit her hard.

All she ever wanted was Sasuke to show some sort of bond between him and her, and boy had he done it. He had done everything in the book tonight.

Naruto's hands were still on her shoulders, holding her in place, but she wanted more. She wanted both of them. She grabbed Naruto's left hand and put it of her waist, and put her right arm around his neck, removing his right arm from her.

When doing this, she also grabbed sasuke's right hand and _dragged _him towards her. She put his right arm around her waist and flung her left arm around his shoulder.

She could instantly feel both boy's stiffen, and tense up. Sasuke more so than Naruto. She buried her head in both of their shoulders, and felt them gradually loosen up, and wrap their arms rightly around her waist. Even Sasuke pulled her closer to him, breathing in her wonderful sweet aroma.

Sakura had to admit, she was getting her fair share of love tonight. And the surprising thing was, that most of it was coming from the one and only last surviving member of the Uchiha Clan.

Sakura reluctently let the boy's go, all three of them taking a step back, looking at eachother. Sakura and Naruto had warm smiles on their faces, Sasuke on the other had, also had a smile (much to both other team-mate's suprises) but it was only a small one. But in Sakura's opinion, it ment that he was definately getting somewhere.

Naruto winked at Sakura and returned into his small apartment. The other two of team seven knew not to follow him, they knew that he was going to get all his belongings and things that he needed for the night and following morning anyway, so why bother following him.

Besides, he needed to get changed. Out of the Pyjama's and into something more suitable. For sakura had things planned for them, not that they knew of when they returned to her abode.

There were traditions in the Haruno clan. One's that Sakura followed every year. First, on christmas eve, the tree will go up, and the decorations will be put on. Then, banners, and other various items, such as stars shall be put up around the rest of the house to celebrate christmas. The Small stable that Sakura made in 5th grade will also go up in the living room (but Sakura had already done this part, as it was full on my little pieces, that had to go in a spefic place, or it wouls annoy the heck outta Sakura.

And last, Sakura's favourite bit, and the bit she's looking forward to the most, is the last thing. On christmas eve, its costimary that every guest/family member, will open one present thats picked out for them by another. And she had just the right presents for Naruto and Sasuke. She bought them over the year that she had, but both were unique and indervidual. And she hopped very much, that the two boys will love the presents that she got for them.

As for christmas dinner, she had already bought the chicken for the three of them. (as she assumed that they would both be coming) There would also be Vegtables and various other different things that she would be making for them. She had gotten her mothers advice before she left.

In Japan, it is traditional to buy a Christmas Cake, but for her special christmas, Sakura made a special cake that wasnt too sweet (for Sasuke because she knew he hated sweet things) but had enough flavour for both her and Naruto. (as she knew that Naruto would most likely eat three quarters of it anyway.)

* * *

After about ten minutes of waiting, Naruto finally came out of his apartment, nearly running into Sakura on the way, but narrowly missing her by about an inch.

Naruto had changed into black Kakai pants, similar to sasukes, but Naruto being his usual self had a band of Orange going round the right leg - only about one inch thick.

He had a orange skin-tight vest top on, with his usual Ninja track-suit top over the top of it. Without questioning him, Sakura also noticed that Naruto didnt have his Ninja headband on, maybe he didnt want to wear it tonight?

Quickly glancing over to Sasuke - making sure not to let him notice that she was looking at him, she noticed that he too, wasnt wearing his Leaf Headband - maybe they simply had too many other things on their minds at the moment or maybe they just simply forgot?

Quickly diminishing the thought, with sakura in the middle, sasuke to the right of her, and naruto to the left, they walked off slowly, for a twenty minute walk, over to Sakura's house.

They had been walking for about ten minutes. The scenery around them was absolutly beautiful, and breathtaking.

While Sakura had been with Sasuke and Naruto, she hadnt noticed that it was indeed snowing quite heavily doqn on the land known as Konoha. A thick sheet of white had covered the whole of the grass, turning it into a veil of white drop's, simply amazing to look at. The tree's and tree branches were also covered, making them look less bear, and more stunning.

Sakura loved the snow, she would spend hour's in it when she was young. Having snowball fights with the kid's around the neighbourhood, and making snow angels in the veil itself. Unfortunately she would then come in and have a nasty cold for the next two weeks, but that was besides the point..

The snow was something that should be a chance, taken at the first oppertunity. But thinking about hger team-mates, she wouldn't be suprised if they'd never seen it before. Naruto, well, maybe naruto would have with Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba once in a while, but not as fun as it should be. Sakura could imagine Naruto sat by himself, surrounded in white snow.

'_How sad' _Inner Sakura said to her outer. She agreed instantly.

And_ Sasuke. _Thinking about how proud the Uchiha's were, His father would have never let him out.

_'It was probably against the rules of the precious clan...i'd bet all my money on it. Gah i hate his father. Such a self-infested pig in my opinion'_

'Hell Yeah' Sakura agreed, it probably was aswell.

Sakura turned to her left, and stared at his beautiful face. She noticed, just then, how pale his skin actually was. It was much paler than Naruto's, and even paler than her own, and her's was very pale she thought..

Sakura stopped walking, and the two men stopped a little infront of her, and turned to look at her questionally.

"Naruto, Sasuke, wanna have a snowball fight? I bet i could beat both your ass's' Sakura's eyes glinted with exitement. She really wanted to have a snowball fight. All the ones with her family were boring. No challenge at all. But she had a very strong feeling that with Sasuke and Naruto, things wernt going to be that simple..

"Sakura-Chan, i wouldnt want to hurt you..Im not too sure about Sasuke-Teme though..." Naruto looked questionally towards Sasuke, smirking at his angry face

"You Dobe, Me neither" Replied Sasuke, not missing a single beat to Naruto. Smirking back when Naruto frowned in disapointment.

Suddenly two massive balls of soft white snow pelted at Sasuke and Naruto, and hit them both square in the face. Both men's mouths hung open in surprise as they slowly turned to face a smirking Sakura, slowly throwing another two balls of snow up and down in the air, in both hands - effortlessly.

"you really think that you two even have a chance against me? Im the queen of this game.."

Sakura smirked again, they really had underestimated her - they needed to stop doing that. It was really going to hurt them one day. But she thought that she had proved her point, even Sasuke's mouth hung open in surprise that the pink-haired kunoichi dared to do such a thing.

She laughed, she couldnt help it, dropping both balls of snow on the floor with a soft _thud_ as she did. Clutching her stomach as she continued to laugh. Her laughter pouring through the air.

Both guys slowly looked at eachother, and slightly smiled, as without her knowing, they picked up and scrunched a big piece of snow each, forming a round shaped substance. They both slowly bend back up, looking towards the girl, who was still laughing.

At the exact same time, they both muttered the same word, just loud enough for Sakura to hear, She lifted her head up, just in time to see Sasuke and Naruto swing back their arms and thrust them forward saying the word louder this time, so that the whole of Konoha could hear.

**_"PAYBACK!"

* * *

_**

**I hope that was okay for you, **

**I had to look up what Japanese people eat and do for Christmas, but i kinda made the 'Haruno Rules For Christmas' Up on what i generally do for christmas so :D**

**Im sorry if Sasuke is kinda OOC in this Chapter, but i did try to keep him his usual moody and cool self, :D**

**Naruto kinda had little part in this chapter, but ill include him more in the next one, as he's going to be in all of it, instead of half.**

**Also, If you do decide to review (which i would very much like, please?) Could you please tell me if you would:**

**A) **_Like Me to write the WHOLE of the Snowball fight out._

_**B) **Write it later, when Sakura's remembering it, in little bits in flashbacks._

_**C)** Have a cute SasuXsaku moment in the Snowball fight (If so, please suggest what you'd like to see!)_

_**D) **MistleToe Incident anyone? (If so, suggest how!) _

_**PLEASE PICK ONE IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REVIEW, IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY :D**_


End file.
